What is this Sorcery?
by chashkieh
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: John Constantine must have the wrong address. This can't be the person who reached out to him for a spell to seal the barrier to hell, who knew about his pentecostal coin. No, this house screams suburban mom- he can even see crayon drawings on the walls. He must have made a mistake with the tracking spell. ...But then a demon walks up behind him carrying groceries.


**Author's Note: Whoohoo! I kind of love this prompt. Thanks for that anon!**  
**First off, I didn't watch the Constantine series and was only able to watch him during the DC Crossover so how I portrayed him here might as well be OOC. Hehehe, sorry!**  
**Hope this is okay, though :)**

* * *

"This can't be right," John Constantine muttered after finding himself in front of a very normal beach house.

_Looks can be deceiving, though. Might as well take a look-see._

He told himself again and began to check the windows for anything out of the ordinary. He saw the kitchen fridge with lots of drawings, on which said similar pictures were also seen on the walls. One thing that caught his eye, in particular, was a drawing of a man with horns dressed in a suit, a pitchfork on the one hand, and the other holding a woman and her kid.

John thought, perhaps he was in the right address. He knocked one time and received no answer. So he decided to make himself comfortable on that front porch and lit a cigarette. A request that pays this much money couldn't be ignored.

It was almost dark when someone finally showed up with a bunch of groceries in tow. The woman in a very tight leather outfit proved to be quite familiar that he had to do a doubletake. The woman, in turn, upon sensing his presence, slowly brought the bags down and advised the little kid to stay behind, all while taking out her knives and throwing one right after.

Constantine barely dodged the weapon and quickly formed a shield of sorts that effectively blocked the woman's advances.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You are _not_ very friendly!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I was summoned here, sort of, by a one Chloe Decker. You are not Chloe Decker by any chance?"

"Hey! What's happening here?"

The blonde who was trailing behind stopped the commotion. Of course, neither party stood down.

"Are you Chloe Decker?"

"Yes, I am."

"Can you tell this demon to stand down?"

"It's alright, Maze. I called him here." Mazikeen immediately switched off feral mode and shrugged her shoulders as John did the same by letting down the barrier. It was consuming his mana anyway, and there's no way he'd win in close combat with limited resources.

"Ah, so you're Maze… Mazikeen. No wonder you looked familiar."

"I don't know you." The demon raised her brow at the cocky intruder. It reminded her so much of a particular fallen angel.

"Luci never mentioned me? I'm offended," John said with mock indignation, which annoyed Maze more. If it weren't for Trixie, she would have flayed this idiot already. And what's with him calling the King of Hell, 'Luci'? "Anyway, let's get to work?"

"Right," Chloe made her way to the front door and unlocked the house while Maze picked up the bag of groceries again from the ground. "Come on in," She gestured for him to go inside while she asked Maze to entertain Trixie for a few minutes.

"Okay, so, first off, I noticed that drawing on the fridge," John pointed to the object he was referring to, "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes." The Detective answered right away.

Constantine made a hissing sound at that and grimaced. This may take a lot of work than how he expected, especially when dealing with the Devil. He would hate to owe Satan anything, although it might be useful in the future. Just like that time he collected the favor to gain entrance to Purgatory…

"So, a barrier, huh."

"Yep. Lucifer kind of forgot to seal it from this end, and because of that, some demons managed to make their way through."

"Ah, you mean Mazikeen?"

"Oh, no, no, no. Other demons. Maze is my roommate." Chloe smiled and bobbed her head like it was commonplace for supernatural entities to be roomies with humans. Constantine wondered if she's mental.

"Uh, huh. Right, well. Lucifer should be able to do that on his own."

"You're absolutely correct. But right now, he's kind of busy with closing a Hellmouth in NorCal. Some 'true-believers'," She air quoted and continued, "found an artifact with instructions on how to unleash chaos by opening said Hellmouth or something, and so, he referred me to you."

"Ah," John placed both hands in his pockets and nodded. "That's...new. Here I thought he'd bring about the end of days."

"All I can say is, he's on indefinite leave, so the apocalypse is postponed until further notice."

Constantine could only shrug.

"Well, alright."

"Great! It's just in the backyard. There were a few escapees the past days, but Maze was able to get them all. If you see anything come out of that literal hell hole and you find yourself in a pinch, yell for Maze. We're not expecting anything tonight, but you know, they're unpredictable."

Chloe said while she led him to the backyard, right where he could see a warped portion of the fence which was invisible to the naked eye.

John Constantine removed his trench coat and rolled up his sleeves, then began to chant the spell to seal the barrier. He hoped he'd be done in a short while without any other inconveniences, but with his luck, it just may be the calm before the storm.


End file.
